


Brush Your Teeth With Ajax

by Sneek



Series: Martin and Lewis edits [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: Colegate Comedy Hour, Comedians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneek/pseuds/Sneek
Summary: I'm making Martin and Lewis compilations if anyone wants a watch :))))https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn_ZDlSz9nmyg_rYXhTxuzg





	Brush Your Teeth With Ajax

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think M & L are adorable and hilarious and deserve even more credit and acknowledment... I've started making compilations and posting them on youtube and tumblr (links below) that I think you will enjoy if you love them as much as I do! please share and spread the love x
> 
> Oh! And by the way: THERES MORE TO COME,,, bloopers/slash/ad-libbing/name-calling/ranting its gonna be S W E L L!!!
> 
> (obviously i own none of it, just want to show more people CCH)

My YouTube Channel: 

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn_ZDlSz9nmyg_rYXhTxuzg

Dean Martin being Italian™ for 6 Minutes straight: 

https://youtu.be/E_2bVO-IK_4

Jerry Lewis clawing at Dean Martin for 2 minutes straight:

https://youtu.be/mgPDd0-2A9k

I LIKE IT I LIKE IT compilation:

https://youtu.be/Vr1DvaEhq_Y

hahahahah Dirty Picture compilation:

https://youtu.be/-Qz7BSFK5W0

My Tumblr: 

https://brushyourteethwithajax.tumblr.com/post/184533228065/haloeverybodyhalo-precious

theres more where that came from folks, let me know if u like it x :)))))


End file.
